Il suffit d'un sourire
by Ecchymose
Summary: One Shot Drago&Astoria. Drago se souvient du premier sourire que lui a donné Astoria Greengrass, celui qui l'a fait chaviré. Possibilité de suites toujours en One Shots.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bien sûr,

nous savons tous qu'ils appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

Seule l'histoire est à moi et j'en suis plutôt fière.

Le One Shot vient d'un unique mot, le mot sourire.

Bref, je vous laisse lire et j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

Je caressais du bout des doigts le pétale d'un des freesias qui composaient le bouquet posé sur mon bureau et dont au centre se trouvait une rose écarlate.

Je souris tendrement en pensant à son sourire à elle, qu'elle avait dû faire un mettant bien en place chaque fleur.

Elle avait des milliers de sourires, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Il y avait le sourire timide, le sourire sincère, le sourire amical, le sourire amoureux, il y en avait un ironique, un autre moqueur, ou encore amusé, un sourire passionné, un sourire rêveur...

Et chacun avait une signification particulière. Je me souvenais parfaitement du jour où elle m'avait souri pour la première fois. Le jour où tout avait commencé.

C'était il y a bien longtemps, et pourtant dans mes souvenirs, c'était comme si c'était hier.

* * *

Alors que je marchais dans les couloirs de l'immense château de Poudlard, ma présence en faisant écarter certains qui n'osaient s'approcher,

j'entendis grâce à mon don pour la légimancie une personne penser à moi. Certes ce n'était certainement pas nouveau pour moi mais enfin cela fait toujours plaisir.

Mais je redescendai immédiatement de mon grand cheval en entendant ce que la personne pensait exactement.

" Merlin qu'il semble être orgueilleux comment donc ma sœur peut elle en faire son stupide Dieu ?"

Je restais impassible malgré le fait que j'aurais voulu, si je le pouvais ouvrir la bouche comme une grenouille,

ce qui disons-le, n'était pas digne de ma respectable personne, et éventuellement faire ravaler ses paroles, ou tout du moins ses pensées à la personne qui les avait pensées.

Je dévisageais chaque élève qui passait à ce moment-là dans le couloir mais aucun ne se cacha la tête, ayant peur de mon regard.

Je lâchais un soupir muet et continuais ma marche sans plus me soucier de cet idiot. Parce que cela devait forcément être un garçon, jaloux de moi et honteux de lui, oui cela devait être ça.

Parce que qu'elle fille saine d'esprit me trouverait orgueilleux ? Mis à part le castor aux grandes dents, j'ai nommé la Miss-je-sais-tout, Granger bien sûr.

Toutes les filles rêvaient de mon corps, de mes mains sur le leur, sans prétention aucune.

Je souris majestueusement et regardais avec hauteur les Serdaigles regroupés depuis un moment près d'une des colonnes. Et là, la voix se manifesta à nouveau.

" Je lui ferais manger ses regards hautains et ses manières de petit fils à papa."

Je faillis m'étouffer et ouvrir les yeux comme des soucoupes. Merlin qui était ce petit con qui osait penser cela de moi ?

Mais je me contins, après tout je suis un Malefoy avec toute la classe qui va avec.

" Et Merlin la manière aristocratique avec laquelle il se tient. Et pourtant il parait qu'il est pas mal au lit, mais après tout qui a lancé cette rumeur : Pansy Parkinson. Donc la probabilité que cette rumeur soit fondée est faible n'est-ce pas ?"

Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette connerie ? Bien sûr que je déchire au lit ! Tu veux essayer peut être petite tapette ! Merlin je m'énerve tout seul... Tu verras si je te retrouve de quel bois je me chauffe !

" Oh la tête qu'il fait ! Hilarant... Drago Malefoy perd la face..."

Ah non là c'en était trop. Je me dirigeais vers le groupe mais fut stoppé par une groupie en furie qui me sauta dessus. Oh Merlin venez moi en aide.

" Tiens il se fait harceler... Voyons voir s'il est réellement malin."

Malin ? Bah bien sûr que je le suis comment peux-tu en douter, voyons je suis le Prince des Serpentards. Mais pendant ce temps, la furie s'accrochait à moi tentant de me toucher de partout. Quand tout à coup ...!

" Non mais ça va pas ? Cette folle est en train de lui toucher l...? Mais de quel droit elle le touche d'abord ?"

Oh ! Le mystérieux penseur serait-il devenu la mystérieuse penseuse ? Sûrement... Mais au lieu de réfléchir sur cela je ferais mieux de me débarrasser de cette folle à lier.

Mais alors que j'allais sortir la baguette, elle fut soudainement soulever dans les airs et se retrouva la tête en bas.

Elle cria et tenta de se libérer du sort mais je n'avais que faire de ses jérémiades, je regardais celle qui m'avait libéré moi.

Ce n'était pas très dur, une jeune fille brune, ravissante au passage je dois bien l'avouer, tenait dans sa main et pointer vers nous sa baguette.

Lorsque je croisais son regard vert noisette et que le mien devint non plus de l'acier mais plutôt un lac miroitant sous les rayons du soleil, on pensa :

" Il est peut être orgueilleux, prétentieux, et stupide Serpentard, mais Morgane qu'il est beau..."

Et alors, elle sourit, et ce sourire était indescriptible, il était mignon, il était magnifique, il était magique...

Non aucun mot ne pouvait saisir la nuance, l'intensité de ce sourire, celui qui me pris à jamais prisonnier de son emprise.

Ce sourire illuminait son visage fin et doux, elle était superbement belle à cet instant.

Et d'une beauté à rendre fou, parce que je rêvais là maintenant, de la prendre dans ses bras, de caresser sa peau qui semblait si douce, de la réchauffer du froid de début de printemps,

et plus que tout d'embrasser ses lèvres si fines et délicieusement tentantes.

Ce que je ne savais pas encore, c'est qu'à peine quelques semaines plus tard, je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revoir apparaitre un sourire comme celui-ci sur ses lèvres,

ses lèvres à elle et à elle seule. Parce que non ce n'était pas un sourire comme ça, c'était Le sourire, celui qui faisait accélérer mon rythme cardiaque, le sourire d'Astoria Greengrass...

Celle qui d'un simple étirement de bouche était parvenue à me rendre fou d'elle, de ses pensées, de ses moqueries, d'elle tout simplement.

Et bien des années plus tard, c'était encore le cas. Comme quoi parfois il suffit d'un sourire...


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius leva les yeux vers moi un doigt tendu vers l'une des créatures de l'animalerie et me dit d'une voix impartiale et légèrement excitée :

" Je la veux.

- Mais enfin mon chéri, regarde plutôt les serpents, il n'est pas mignon celui-ci ?

- Non Papa, je la veux."

Malgré tous mes efforts, Scorpius resta obstinément inflexible et ne voulu ni d'un boa, ni d'une vipère, ni d'un hibou grand-duc.

Il refusamême une panthère que je lui avais proposé en désespoir de que oui, j'étais prêt à tout, mais réellement à tous pouréviter d'acheter une...!

Non alors ça non ! Mince alors il en allaitde mon honneur tout de même. Et puis Astoria, ma chère petite femmed'amour ne me louperait pas.

Alors non je n'allais tout de même paslui acheter ça n'est-ce pas ? Enfin voyons ! Et pourtant sous leregard de chien de mon fils je déclarais avec difficultés :

" Et bien soit alors. Prends-la si tu y tiens tant."

Il sauta de joie et cria mais devant mes regards noirs se tut. Enfinquand même nous sommes des Malefoy.

Il attrapa alors le petit animalet celui-ci se blottit contre lui puis me regarda avec ses yeux rondspuis bondit sur moi et me caressa de sa queue.

" Tu vois Papa, elle t'aime déjà.

- Oui c'est ça."

Je rendis l'animal à mon fils et lui donnais l'argent nécessaire pour qu'il aille se l'acheter. Il partit tout sourire après que je lui aiedit que je l'attendais dehors.

Le vent froid me fit du bien et je tenais de ne penser plus à rien. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible il fallait tout le temps que cela pollue mon cerveau.

Je ne résistais plus et me laissais plonger à nouveau dans mes souvenirs.

" Alors l'intello ? Tu aimes Monsieur j'ai -trois-balais-dans-le-cul ? Non mais c'est bien ça va faire de belles progénitures tiens !

- Au moins nous, nous en auront, et nous ne finirons pas notre vie tout seuls. Parce que tu penses bien qu'après notre victoire contre Voldemort, plus personne ne voudra épouser un mangemort !"

Je me retins de cracher par terre et répliquais violemment :

" Malheureusement pour toi, même la stupidité ne veux pas de toi, je crois savoir qu'il s'est trouvé une folle dingue aux boucles d'oreilles en radis. J'aurais honte à ta place.

- Ah oui pardon, non parce que c'est vrai, il y a le bouledogue qui voudrait bien de toi, autant pour moi. C'est vrai qu'un chien bavant et illetré doit être pris en compte tout de même.

- Au moins le bouledogue n'est pas coincé lui.

- Et moi je ne perds pas ma fourrure, n'est-ce pas Malefoy."

Je levais les sourcils et elle me dit :

" T'aurais-je fait taire Drago ?

- Ne te crois pas plus forte que tu ne l'es Greengrass. Tu es aussi stupide que l'autre.

- Ne t'oblige pas à dire des choses que tu préfèrerais ne pas dire.

- Mademoiselle fais de la psychologie maintenant ?

- Au moins moi je dis et je fais ce que mes idéaux me disent de faire, pas ce qu'un fou mégalomane me demande.

- Tu devrais te taire.

- De toute manière j'ai bien d'autres à faire.

- Comme pleurnicher comme la pauvre amoureuse abandonnée que tu es ?

- Et que sais-tu du fait que je sois amoureuse de lui ?

- Parkinson s'avère être parfois utile.

- Ah oui, ses potins sont aussi bons et vrais que ceux de Rita Skeeter.

- Alors tu n'es pas si bête ?

- Si bête pour toi signifie amoureuse alors non.

- Ah...

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

- Oui, ...enfin non pas vraiment."

Elle haussa un sourcil et attendit. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'avais à lui dire, en fait rien mais lui parler me faisait parler à autre chose qu'a ces satanés mangemorts,

et j'avoue que son mordant était agréable. Oui, j'aimais parler avec elle.

Parce que je savais bien que nous ne nous disputions pas vraiment, c'étaient juste des petites piques lancées.

" Alors ?" Me demanda-t-elle.

Elle sourit moqueusement et s'approcha lentement de moi. Elle me fit, à ce moment-là, penser à une féline qui s'approchait doucement et discrètement de sa proie.

Son sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres, enquiquinant et pourtant irrésistible, elle dit :

" Rien ?"

Je sentis son souffle contre ma peau alors qu'elle était à seulement quelques centimètres de moi et tentant de ne pas perdre contenance.

Et pourtant, Merlin sait combien j'étais troublé.

" Je vais donc te laisser... Furette bien, ma chère petite fouine !"

Elle flanqua un baiser bref sur la joue et je me sentis rougir tandis qu'elle disparaissait. De colère bien sûr, quoi d'autre ?

* * *

" Ca va Papa ?

- Oui mon chéri, tout va pour le mieux."

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la cage posée par terre et soupirais en y voyant l'affreux petit mammifère blanc que je maudissais tant.

Merlin ça y est, j'étais perdu ! Je voyais à l'avance le sourire qu'elle me ferait, le même qu'il y a des années.

Elle se ficherait de moi, et me réduirait au silence rien qu'avec un rictus moqueur collé à son visage d'ange. Quelle idée, non mais quelle idée aussi d'avoir choisi une fouine !


	3. Chapter 3

Je montais lentement vers notre chambre espérant y retrouver mon adorable amour de femme que je comptais bien câliner. Oh oui, j'étais de très bonne humeur ce soir.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

J'entrouvris alors la porte et passa ma tête par l'ouverture mais ce que je vis, fit disparaitre le sourire coquin qui s'étalait sur mon visage.

Astoria était allongée sur le grand lit, dos à moi, ses épaules tremblaient à des intervalles réguliers et sa respiration était saccadée.

Je me dirigeais vers elle le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas la brusquer et m'allongeais à ses côtés.

Je posais une main au creux de ses reins et posais ma tête sur l'oreiller les lèvres sur son cou.

Je ne dis rien à son instar, durant un long moment, me contentant de caresser ses cheveux chocolat tendrement.

Elle se retourna lentement vers moi et de blottit au creux de mes bras, posant son front contre mon torse.

Je n'avais jamais aimé la voir pleurer, je suppose qu'il en va de même pour chaque homme aimant sa femme.

Je n'aimais pas voir ces larmes couler le long de son visage, voir ces yeux brillants et larmoyants, entendre ses sanglots.

C'était un peu comme sentir son cœur se déchirer. Alors non je ne supportais pas cela, pas parce que je trouve pathétique une personne qui pleure,

ce qui n'est pas le cas mais pare que la voir elle, pleurer, je ne peux pas. Je l'aime et je veux la combler, je veuxqu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle sourit.

Alors j'allais devoir, la consoler à nouveau, comme cette fois-là, la première fois de toutes.

* * *

Il fallait que je sois seul, je ne voulais plus les voir tous, qui se réjouissaient de notre malheur à nous les Malfoy.

Et c'était ma faute. Et Père m'en voulait. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui me gênaitle plus, non c'était le regard constamment désolé de Mère, à chaque instant et cela me trouait le cœur.

Je grimpais les marches trois à trois et arrivais bientôt à l'endroit qui était devenu monsanctuaire, et non ce n'était pas les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, mais la tour d'astronomie.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était devenue un lieu important pour moi, alors que c'était ici qu'un an plus tôt, celui qui resterait le plus grand mage de l'histoire avait été assassiné par ma faute.

Je me dirigeais vers le balcon mais me stoppais en entendant un sanglot étouffé. Je me retournais et essayais de distinguer l'endroit où se trouvait la personne.

Mais n'y arrivant pas, je fouillais chaque recoins et finis par apercevoir une jeune fille recroquevillée.

Je reconnus sa chevelure qui tombait sur son visage. Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle et posais ma main sur son épaule.

" Astoria."

Elle secoua lentement la tête et se cacha le visage derrière ses mains.

" Regarde-moi 'Ria. Regarde-moi.

- Non.

- Fais-le.

- Non je t'en prie, laisse-moi."

Je fermais les yeux et tentais d'ignorer le coup de poignard qui s'enfonçait en moi. Mon ventre se contracta et je serais le poing.

Mais ses pleurs reprirent et j'oubliais tout cela pour la prendre dans mes bras dans un élan d'affection soudain et incontrôlé.

Elle s'accrocha alors désespéramment à moi et je me sentis gêné pour la première fois de ma vie. Je fis des ronds de mon pouce sur sa nuque et embrassais sa tempe.

" Ca va aller, il faut que tu y crois. Il faut que tu penses à autre chose et que tu ne restes pas bloquée sur cela.

La vie continue, le monde continue de tourner, et le gens de marcher. Il ne faut pas que tu les laisses avancer sans toi.

- Je n'ai pas la force. Je ne l'ai plus.

- Je ne marcherai pas sans toi, je te le promets, je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra Astoria. Je ne te laisserai pas sur le bord du chemin. Je serai là, quoiqu'il arrive."

Je crois que je n'avais jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi romantique de toute ma vie. Et je souris en pensant que je le disais à la fille que je détestais il y a quelques mois.

Elle releva la tête vers moi et plongea son regard envoutant dans le mien puis me demanda :

" C'est vrai ? Tu me le promets ?

- Oui, je te le promets."

Je lui souris tendrement en attrapant sa main dans la mienne. Alors elle me sourit également, un sourire plein de gratitude, de reconnaissance et d'abandon de soi.

Elle me laissait son être, son âme entre les doigts. Et me donnait tout d'elle par ce simple sourire.

Et plus que tout, elle me donnait son cœur, petit être fragile et si vulnérable. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour me dire merci, son seul regard me le murmurait.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et me transperça de toutes parts. Ses lèvres me narguaient, belles et délicieuses, étirées en ce sourire si sincère et si ravissant.

Je ne pus résister un seconde de plus et posais délicatement ma bouche sur la sienne m'enivrant de cette sensation fabuleuse , qui me grisa

et me remplit d'une allégresse qu'aujourd'hui encore je ressentais.


	4. Chapter 4

Je marchais lentement, cherchant un livre dans mon immense bibliothèque sui s'étendait sur la quasi-totalité du mur.

Je touchais quelques côtes d'ouvrages légèrement poussiéreux qui n'avaient sûrement pas été ouvert ou même touché depuis bien longtemps par mes ancêtres.

La majorité d'eux étaient des livres portant sur la magie noire ce qui expliquait que les elfes de maison n'aient pas été autorisés à les nettoyer puisque interdits d'y posé rien qu'un seul doigt.

Certaines reliures étaient craquelées et abîmées, certaines autres encore parfaitement rigides.

Je parcourus l'étagère des yeux, me demandant comment Merlin, mes ancêtres avaient pu classer ces livres.

J'arrivais enfin devant celui qui m'intéressait mais mon regard fut attiré par autre chose, un autre objet posé sur le haut du meuble noir.

Bien plus beau, bien plus riche en souvenirs et bien plus important à mes yeux…

J'admirais longuement les plumes dorées et la finesse du masque vénitien avec une délectation non dissimulée.

Il brillait de mille feux, presque tout autant qu'au premier jour. Les paillettes étoilées resplendissaient, la blancheur nacrée était toujours aussi pure.

J'imaginais son regard entre le vert d'eau et la douceur de la noisette, dans les fentes en forme d'amandes et souris au souvenir de cette soirée.

C'était au long de ce bal que j'avais pris compte de l'importance de l'affection que je portais à Astoria, telle une révélation soudaine et heureuse qui m'avait envahi tout entier

et qui avait contrôlé mes membres, chacun de mes muscles et de mes organes, ce qui pouvait expliquer la vitesse folle des battements de mon cœur ce soirée.

* * *

Je nouais avec perfection ma cravate et tirai mon costard doucement pour le lisser bien qu'il soit parfaitement repassé par les elfes du château qui avaient mis un soin particulier à leur tâche.

C'était un geste totalement superflu, une manie, un réflexe plus qu'autre chose. J'attrapais le masque noir, simple sans aucun artifice et la bandais autour de ma tête.

Je me retournai ensuite sans plus de regards dans le miroir et rejoignis la Grande Salle. Encore une lubie de Dumbledore, même en tableaux il arrivait à faire des folies exaspérantes !

Mais si Rogue avait organisé ce bal il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Après tout, « apprends à connaître tes ennemis pour mieux les détruire »…

Je soupirai de mécontentement en pensant que celui que je considérais comme un parrain était un mangemort cruel, froid et calculateur.

J'arrivai bientôt devant les grandes portes de bois ouvertes sur une salle bondée et magiquement décorée d'or et d'argent.

Chaque invité était costumé, les garçons préférant des costards noirs, gris ou à la limite des costumes de vampires ou d'époque avec des hauts-de-forme.

Les filles elles avaient pris plus de temps à penser à leur tenue. On voyait des robes crinolines, empire, gréco-romaines, des robes du XVIIIème siècle, des égyptiennes, des indiennes,…

Je fis le tour de la salle d'un regard mais ne repérais pas la personne que je cherchais.

Je me dis que d'une manière ceci était parfaitement normal vu que chaque invité portait un masque comme le stipulait l'invitation au bal affichée sur les murs du château,

et pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher d'être déçu.

Je vis de loin mon ami Blaise que je reconnus à sa carrure, à la couleur de sa peau ainsi qu'à je l'avoue, sa voix qui portait et que j'entendais de ma place.

Je me dirigeais alors vers lui et lui tapais l'épaule pour lui signaler ma présence.

Ce dernier se retourna et d'un geste vague de la main me présenta la blonde vénitienne sulfureuse qui se tenait à ses côtés, un sourire séducteur sur le visage.

Je la saluais sans m'attarder. Il était vraiment incorrigible !

Je secouais la tête, rigolant silencieusement de sa conduite et me servis un verre de punch qui était tenu auparavant par un garçon de Poutsouffle vu sa tête d'idiot.

Ce dernier protesta un instant en grognant mais je claquai des doigts et il se tut immédiatement. Il ne valait mieux pas contredire un Malefoy et ça il le savait parfaitement.

Quoi ? N'avais-je pas le droit de profiter de mon nom ? J'avalais une gorgée me délectant de la force de l'alcool dans ma gorge après avoir fait tourner le verre dans ma main d'une manière

très aristocratique.

Mais je redonnais rapidement le verre à son ancien propriétaire qui grogna à nouveau d'une façon plus ou moins gracieuse. Il fallait savoir Merlin !

Ce bouffon avait vraiment un esprit contradictoire ! Mais je ne fis pas attention à lui, mon regard était posé sur une unique personne.

Mes yeux suivaient la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur son identité. C'était elle ! Je l'avais tout de suite reconnue.

A sa façon de se tenir, de marcher, à sa timidité apparente qui cachait un caractère fougueux, à sa beauté phénoménale, à la forme de sa bouche, à la couleur et la volupté de ses cheveux.

C'était elle… Elle était magnifique… Elle portait une robe drapée avec un décolleté plongeant qui ne montrait pourtant que son sternum, de couleur ivoire et cintrée sous la poitrine.

Elle était superbe et ensorcelante telle une déesse grecque.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient remontés en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient plusieurs mèches tout ceci tenu par un serre-tête fin et argenté.

Elle se faufila vers le côté et je ne la perdis pas de vue, veillant bien à ne pas la lâcher un seul instant de mes yeux acier.

Je me retrouvais rapidement derrière elle et caressais doucement son bras, la faisant frissonner. Elle se retourna alors vers moi et je lui pris la main, y déposa un baiser et lui demandais d'un ton charmeur :

« Voudriez-vous me faire l'immense joie de m'accorder une danse ? »

Elle me sourit gaiement et je l'entrainai avec moi vers le centre de la piste où plusieurs couples évoluaient.

Je posais ma main gauche sur sa taille, leva nos mains et démarrais sur la valse qui venait de commencer.

La valse était une danse que je maitrisais bien et nous tournoyâmes élégamment, impressionnant chaque personne présente.

Mais de notre côté nous fîmes abstraction de tout ceci et ne dansâmes que tous les deux, comme si nous étions seuls. Parce que nous étions seuls dans notre bulle.

La musique nous emmenait loin, notre regard profondément ancré dans l'autre, nous ne vîmes ni tous les yeux posés sur nous,

ni les couples qui s'étaient écartés pour nous laisser la place nécessaire ni la bouche béate de Pansy Parkinson, ni le sourire presque invisible de Severus Rogue.

Les derniers accords résonnèrent et je la basculais dans le creux de mon bras, inclinée vers le sol, la main gauche tenant toujours celle de ma partenaire et elle me sourit.

Un sourire tendre et sincère qui fit battre mon cœur comme elle seule savait le faire.


	5. Chapter 5

Je tenais fermement la main de Lena pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule qui allait et venait et de l'autre les bagages de ma fille.

Astoria à mes côtés, surveillait du coin de l'œil Scorpius qui poussait lui-même ses malles.

Il entrait en troisième année alors que Lena entrait pour la première fois à Poudlard.

J'aperçus de loin les Potter ainsi que les Weasley et les saluais d'un léger sourire et d'un hochement de tête.

Astoria elle regardait la cravate de son fils et la nouait parfaitement.

« Maman ! » protesta-t-il.

Elle s'excusa d'un sourire et je lui serrais la main d'un geste réconfortant.

Je savais qu'elle était triste de les laisser partir tous les deux pour plusieurs mois, loin d'elle. Elle aimait tant nos enfants…

Scorpius s'avança vers nous, nous embrassa et nous dit au revoir.

Il caressa gentiment la joue de sa petite sœur et lui dit de le rejoindre un peu plus tard.

Il attrapa ses malles et son balai et partit en direction de son meilleur ami, le petit Potter qui s'était retrouvé lui aussi à Serpentard.

Lena serra mon bras et je plongeais dans son regard bleuté.

Si elle avait hérité de la chevelure de sa mère, elle avait reçu la couleur de mes yeux et la blancheur de ma peau.

« Papa ?

- Oui ma chérie ?

- J'ai un petit peu peur tu sais.

- Mais voyons pour quelle raison ?

- J'aimerais bien aller à Serpentard avec Scorp' mais je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas y avoir ma place.

- Et bien si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas un problème.

- Mais chaque Malefoy est allé à Serpentard ! »

Je souris et lui répondait avec un amour dans la voix non dissimulé :

« Tous sauf Maman. »

Je regardais ma femme qui regardait le Poudlard Express, les volutes de fumée grise qu'il crachait par sa cheminée noire et rouge.

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Maman ?

- Elle rêve ma chérie, elle rêve.

- Je devrais y aller non ?

- Oui en effet, le train va bientôt partir. Va l'embrasser. »

Elle m'enlaça et je déposai un baiser doux sur son front.

Elle alla ensuite vers sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

Lena attrapa ensuite ses malles et rejoignit après un sourire pour nous vers Scorpius d'un pas pressé.

Je me mis aux côtés d'Astoria et l'enlaçais par derrière, posant ma tête dans son cou.

J'embrassais sa peau douce et légèrement parfumée puis ouvrai les yeux et les posai sur son visage sur lequel s'étirait un sourire rêveur.

Un sourire plein de douceur et de nostalgie.

* * *

La lumière de la lune éclairait la salle dans laquelle je venais d'entrer. Les murs étaient recouverts de miroirs et des barres étaient fixées.

Une musique douce et lente résonnait dans le silence de la nuit.

J'avançais vers le centre de la pièce et aperçus la silhouette fine et gracieuse d'Astoria perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre creusée dans la pierre du château.

Je m'approchais et l'admirais sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle fermait les yeux et levait légèrement la tête profitant de l'air frais.

Elle se leva doucement sans me voir alors que j'étais dans l'ombre et je souris en la voyant esquisser des pas de danse.

Elle se mit à tournoyer, à monter sur demi-pointe, grisée par le moment de pure quiétude. La musique accéléra et le rythme changea.

Astoria bougea son corps gracieusement, devenant de plus en plus envoûtante.

Mon regard ne la lâchait pas alors qu'elle entama une danse, se mouvant, faisant des ronds de bras, de jambes, fendant l'air par des sauts et des tours.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me perdre dans la courbure de son fin corps.

La robe fluide et claire accentuait cette fascination qu'elle exerçait sur moi. Je me déplaçais silencieusement et l'attrapais par les hanches.

Je caressais lentement sa chute de rein et pris dans chacune de mes mains l'une des siennes.

Je la fis se balancer et je sus qu'elle me reconnut, certainement à mon parfum, puisqu'elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et se laissa aller dans mon étreinte.

Je posais mes mains sous ses côtes et la soulevais, la faisant tourner.

Elle releva ses jambes et les mit tout autour de moi alors qu'elle était dos à moi.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête, dans un abandon complet de son être.

Elle me laissa la faire danser, telle une poupée ou une marionnette à qui on dicte les mouvements en tirant sur des fils.

Je la menais tendrement, sensuellement. Elle tournait dans mes bras, belle et captivante et je la sentis sourire.

Je me mis à être joyeux moi aussi à mon tour, après tout si elle l'était, pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

Je la berçais un moment et me collais à elle aimant sa présence ici et maintenant, alors qu'elle était toute contre moi.

Je fis des ronds sur son ventre du bout des doigts. Je sentis alors qu'elle voulait parler, me dire quelque chose, mais qu'elle n'osait pas de peur de rompre ce moment si parfait.

Je mis alors ma tête dans son cou et murmurais à son oreille :

« Oui ? »

Elle rougit légèrement et me regarda :

« Je voulais savoir quelque chose.

- Dis-moi.

- Eh bien, c'est assez gênant en vérité. Mais je voudrais que tu me dises, sincèrement, ce que tu ressens pour moi je … »

Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres si tentantes et délicieuses et la lâchais pour me mettre face à elle.

J'attrapais ses mains avec toute la délicatesse dont j'étais capable d'une seule main et de l'autre je caressais lentement sa joue.

« Astoria…

- Tu sais, me coupa-t-elle, ce n'est pas important, …

- Bien sûr que ça l'est, et c'est pour ça que je te le dis. Astoria Elena Greengrass, je vous aime, plus que tout et de toute mon âme, pour tout ce que je suis et pour tout ce que toi tu es. »

Elle caressa ma joue amoureusement puis mes cheveux et sourit avec douceur.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, la lune, les étoiles, le vent qui soufflait dans les grands arbres du parc tandis que je l'enlaçais, et son sourire, lentement, devint rêveur.


	6. Chapter 6

Je me faufilais sous les draps frais alors que la nuit était chaude. Je me calai près de ma femme posant ma main sur son ventre bien rebondi.

Le vent passait par la fenêtre ouverte et aérait la pièce en cette nuit d'été.

Août touchait à sa fin. Un nœud se fit dans mon ventre en pensant que je serais bientôt à nouveau Papa.

Je respirais un grand coup, longuement et me tendis lorsque je sentis Astoria se contracter. Elle se réveilla soudainement et se crispa.

Elle serra les draps et les tira tandis que son visage se plissait sous la douleur.

Je touchais sa main d'un geste réconfortant, embrassais son front et lui chuchotais que tout allait bien se passer.

J'attrapais un pantalon en vitesse et l'enfilais ainsi qu'une chemise prise au hasard.

Je pris également ma baguette posée sur le petit bureau de la chambre d'un geste vif. J'accrochais ma main à celle de ma femme et transplanais.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à St-Mangouste quelques secondes plus tard, je repérais un médicomage rapidement et l'interpellais.

« Excusez-moi, je cherche le Dr. Granger pour une urgence. »

Je lui montrais Astoria qui se tenait le ventre et je remarquais la flaque d'eau à ses pieds.

Le médicomage fit apparaître un lit et je l'installais doucement dessus. Hermione arriva bientôt et m'interrogea d'un regard sur ma présence ici.

Je désignais Astoria et elle se précipita vers elle. Elle emmena le lit vers une salle d'opération lui dictant comment respirer calmement.

« Et moi je fais quoi ? » demandais-je paniqué.

Elle ne se retourna même pas et désigna d'un geste vague de la main, les chaises qui s'alignaient pour que je m'asseye.

Mais j'étais bien trop stressé pour me reposer en attendant. Je poussais un juron et me pris la tête entre les mains.

Je me mis à faire des allers retours dans le long couloir, vivement et impatiemment. Les minutes passaient encore et encore…

Les murs défilaient encore et encore… Les infirmières accouraient dans différentes chambres encore et encore…

L'aiguille des heures tourna enfin et seulement quelques minutes après, Hermione sortit de la pièce et me fit signe de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Je réagis au quart de tour et me précipitais à sa suite. J'entrais enfin dans la pièce qui était devenue une chambre.

Je vis ma femme, légèrement en sueur et rougie par l'effort, avec une petite chose dans les bras.

Je m'approchais lentement d'elle soudainement moins sûr de moi, un peu incertain et intimidé.

Elle m'encouragea silencieusement et j'atteignis enfin le lit d'hôpital d'Astoria. Elle me présenta le petit bébé et m'incita à le prendre.

J'attrapais doucement le bambin, lui tenant bien la tête et le berçais tendrement.

Une larme traîtresse coula le long de mon visage et je caressais la joue toute douce de mon enfant. Astoria nous regardait, attendrie et dit dans un murmure :

« Mon amour, je te présente ta petite fille, Lena Narcissa Malefoy »

Une seconde larme tomba et elle me fit un sourire flamboyant de bonheur qui me ramena des années auparavant.

* * *

La neige tombait lentement, flocon après flocon, merveilleusement belle.

J'avais toujours aimé la neige, cette chose pratiquement surnaturelle et éphémère.

Je souris légèrement en pensant que nous étions en vacances et que je pourrais la voir aussi souvent que je le voulais, quelle que soit l'heure.

J'avais refusé de revenir au manoir pour les vacances de Noël. De toute manière Noël ne signifiait rien là-bas et n'était pas célébré.

Je regrettais juste de ne pas pouvoir voir ma mère et de l'embrasser. Je me détournais et m'éloignais de la fenêtre.

Je rejoignais Astoria que j'avais aperçus de loin.

Elle était face au lac gelé du parc de Poudlard et admirais la forêt interdite recouverte d'un fin manteau blanc.

Je me mis à ses côtés et elle m'attrapa la main, m'ayant surement entendu arriver. Je la saluais d'un baiser et lui demandais si elle avait passé une bonne nuit et comment elle allait.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici. Je n'aurais pas pu passer mon Noël sans toi, tu sais ?

Je sais bien et moi aussi je suis heureux d'être ici. C'est pour toi que je suis resté.

Merci. » dit-elle tout simplement.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais langoureusement, elle répondit à mon baiser puis se dégagea malicieusement.

Elle recula de quelques pas et me sourit. Tout à coup, sans que je m'y attende, elle forma une boule dans sa paume et me l'envoya dans le visage.

J'abordais uns expression choquée et ne perdis pas une seconde avant de l'attaquer en retour.

Elle rit derechef et alla se cacher derrière un gros chêne.

Je pris une énorme quantité de neige dans mes mains et m'approchais à pas feutrés de sa cachette.

J'attendis un instant puis me précipitais derrière et lui renversais toute la neige sur le sommet de son crâne.

Elle cria et se débattit alors que je l'avais attrapée et prise dans mes bras.

Elle se tortilla sous mes chatouilles et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot.

Vous savez avec ce sourire béat sur le visage qui vous donne un air d'imbécile complet. Mais peu importait j'étais heureux.

Elle s'accrocha à moi et avec un sourire diabolique, nous entraina ensemble dans une chute. Je me retrouvais dos au sol et elle sur moi.

Elle se mit à califourchon sur mon ventre et je dégageais son beau visage des mèches folles qui le barraient.

Je pris ensuite son visage en coupe et l'embrassai furtivement.

« Tu es belle. » chuchotais-je.

Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres et s'approcha sensuellement.

Elle m'embrassa dans le cou, sur la jugulaire, la pomme d'Adam puis remonta vers l'arrête de la mâchoire.

« Tu sais, dit-elle doucement, je n'aurais jamais crus pouvoir tomber amoureuse de toi.

Oui je le sais, rigolais-je.

Et pourtant… « chuchota-t-elle.

Elle embrassa mes lèvres avec légèreté et me fit un sourire ravissant.

Elle était véritablement mon soleil, mon monde. Et comme si elle entendait mes pensées, son sourire étincela comme jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cet épisode vient d'un mot qui à fait l'objet d'un petit délire avec une amie qui si elle lit se reconnaitra : le mot suçon.**

**Merci à tous mes reviewers, cela m'a fait extremement plaisir :)**

**MAHA1959 : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé. J'étais dans une humeur plutôt heureuse et je n'ai pus m'empecher de leur offrir un instant de Paradis sur terre. J'espère que celui-là va te plaire :)**

**Evermore-MCE : Merci tout d'abord de suivre mon histoire. Je suis heureuse que tu ai aimé et je souhaite que ce soit de même pour ce chapitre là :)**

**Merci aussi à Sonia, mushu19 et à Fantine12 !**

**Bonne lecture à tous. **

Je descendis les grands escaliers de marbre et rejoignis le salon principal pour saluer chaleureusement Blaise et Pansy qui étaient récemment rentrés de

leur voyage en Amérique du Sud, et tendrement je fis de même avec ma femme qui me sourit.

Je remarquais alors son léger foulard autour de son cou, tombant en volutes sur son bustier de soie myosotis.

Je lui lançais alors un regard moqueur et séducteur et elle me répondit par un regard peu amène qui lui reprochait de la mettre en si mauvaise posture.

Je caressais amoureusement sa main la rassurant et m'assurant moi-même d'une mort plus tardive.

Je ris néanmoins silencieusement et invitais mes convives à s'installer plus confortablement.

Je m'assis sur le sofa qui faisait face à celui de ma dulcinée et je l'observais consciencieusement, l'admirant, la déshabillant du regard.

Elle était belle, superbe. Plus que ça même.

J'examinais encore une fois son cou où une marque rouge, dont seul moi connaissais l'existence, était habillement dissimulée.

Elle avait toujours été gênée de montrer ce genre de chose, même devant des amis aussi proches que l'étaient les Zabini.

Et pourtant je savais qu'elle était fière de porter cette marque qui montrait que j'étais à elle et qu'elle était à moi.

Malgré sa pudeur là, affichée sur son visage, sur ses lèvres dont la moue cachait un sourire rieur. Elle était fière et j'en étais heureux.

Je m'appuyais sur les coussins de velours de la banquette, plus confortablement et plus profondément qu'auparavant.

Je continuais alors mon observation passant sur ses épaules nues, sur ses bras fins, sur ses mains et ses doigts entrelacés,

sur sa poitrine, sur chaque partie de son corps dans une admiration proche de la vénération. Merlin que je l'aimais !

Elle pinça les lèvres puis remit une de ses mèches derrière son oreille d'un geste extrêmement sensuel, avec un doigt fin et agile,

tandis qu'elle continuait sa conversation sur la beauté des paysages sud-américains et la chaleur des pays équatoriaux.

J'avais toujours particulièrement aimé sa manière de se mouver, chacun de ses gestes, sa manière de parler, ses mots aussi, elle tout simplement.

Sa tranquillité apparente, son calme, sa fougue au contraire, plus cachée bien évidemment, son énergie, sa diabolique beauté, son angélique magnificence.

Elle… Ses envies, ses caprices, sa compassion, sa présence.

Elle… Son entêtement, son intelligence son humour, sa joie de vivre sa rigueur, sa gentillesse son désir, sa sensualité sa chaleur, sa douceur.

Elle sentit mon regard sur elle et me regarda puis un sourire coquin se fendit discrètement sur son visage et je me souvins alors.

* * *

Je finis de me regarder dans la glace et tentais de cacher le sourire béat qui rayonnait sur mon visage

et que je n'arrivais pas à faire disparaître depuis que je m'étais réveiller, son parfum encore sur moi.

J'avais rêvé d'elle, encore et mon bonheur transparaissait dans mon regard, dans mes gestes, en moi tout simplement.

Elle était à moi, elle était mienne ! Non, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire.

Je nouais rapidement ma cravate sans réellement y faire attention, les pensées ailleurs puis passais lentement ma main dessus.

Je descendis ensuite en dehors de ma chambre et me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle.

Il y aurait bien un de mes larbins qui prendrait mon sac de cours. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était elle. Je voulais la voir, la serrer contre moi.

Je croisais le Trio d'Or sur le chemin mais l'ignorais alors que je sentais leurs regards sur moi, se demandant surement quelle mouche m'avait piquée.

Je souris en pensant que j'avais enfin posé une colle à la Miss-je sais- tout-sur-tout.

Mais j'avais bien d'autres choses à faire que de jouer au grand méchant et de les insulter, encore.

Et toutes ces choses se résumaient bien évidemment à un seul mot, une seule personne : Astoria.

J'eu durant une seconde une envie niaise de sautiller comme un parfait imbécile, mais je me fustigeais immédiatement après avoir envisagé cette idée.

En entrant dans la salle où quatre tables étaient parfaitement parallèlement alignées, je cherchais des yeux la jeune brune et la trouvais riant aux éclats devant celle qui était sa meilleure amie.

Je la trouvais ravissante ainsi.

Je la regardais longuement et ne la perdis pas des yeux alors que je m'asseyais là où était ma place attitrée, sur les rangs des Serpentards.

Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon lâche et en bonne Serdaigle qu'elle était, elle portait son uniforme parfaitement repassé,

sa jupe nullement raccourcie au long des années et aucun boutons de sa chemise ouverts comme c'était le cas pour la majorité des filles de Serpentard.

Je regardais soudainement, surpris, la voûte du plafond du château qui reflétait le ciel et n'y vis qu'un bleu azur et lumineux.

Je revins sur Astoria, un temps, puis un éclair de compréhension traversa mon regard et je souris narquoisement, réprimant un éclat de rire moqueur.

Elle portait une écharpe ! Le printemps, était bien avancé, il faisait beau, chaud aussi, mais elle portait tout de même une écharpe.

Je posais ma tête sur mon poing et me perdis ailleurs durant un moment.

Dans la nuit, dans la douce lueur des bougies, là une fragrance mentholée et une plus florale se mélangeaient et emplissaient l'air

Là où leurs respirations saccadées se complétaient. Là où je l'avais aimé plus que toute chose, plus que tout être, pour ce qu'elle était.

Je fus sorti de mon merveilleux rêve éveillé lorsqu'un regard noir croisa le mien. Un regard empli d'une promesse, une promesse de vengeance.

Je lui fis un sourire conquérant et elle ne put que craquer devant ma beauté à faire fondre McGonagall quand j'usais de mes charmes.

Elle me répondit alors, contre ses souhaits, un sourire moitié agacé – moitié coquin. Ah que la vengeance serait douce !...

Je ris silencieusement et je vis ses yeux pétiller d'une joie sincère. Je lui envoyais un baiser et une fossette se creusa au coin de ses lèvres.

Ah douce folies, douces amours, et doux suçon ! Je ris à nouveau puis attrapais une brioche et m'éloignais, léger et plein d'allégresse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà donc le véritable chapitre 8. L'histoire est plus cohérente ainsi, bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Je souris en voyant ma mère entrer dans le salon suivant mon père qui me salua d'un geste presque imperceptible de la main. Il s'invita seul à s'installer sur le sofa.

" He bien, qu'y a-t-il Drago ? Après tout c'est bien avec mon argent que vous avez fait construire ce pavillon non ?

- C'était notre cadeau de mariage Père."

Il haussa les épaules et j'invitais ma mère à se mettre à l'aise. Je m'installai à mon tour près d'Astoria à qui j'attrapai la main pour la rassurer. Lucius n'avait jamais apprécier ma femme et s'amusait à l'importuner de toutes les manières possibles et plus particulièrement par des remarques acerbes et blessantes.

" Savez-vous, ma chère belle-fille que le bleu roi est passé de mode depuis une éternité ?

- J'ai voulu, sachant votre venue, faire honneur à votre rang.

- Vouloir n'est pas pouvoir."

Astoria détourna la tête ne voulant pas s'attirer encore plus les foudres de son beau-père. Ma mère pria mon père d'être un peu plus respectueux vis-à-vis d'Astoria mais il rejeta ses paroles d'un geste de la main et attaqua de nouveau :

" J'ai vu que chacun de vos elfes portaient des habits.

- Oui effectivement, la gentillesse, le respect et l'égalité ont toujours été des valeurs très importantes pour moi.

- Et pourquoi vouloir faire deux enfants ?

- Père...répliquais-je.

- Les temps changent, si je puis me permettre .

- Eh bien non, en vérité je ne vous permets pas. Je voudrais également savoir pourquoi avoir choisi Hélios comme deuxième prénom de Scorpius. Scorpius en lui-même passe mais enfin Hélios !

- Hélios est l'incarnation du Soleil, il est la lumière et c'est une divinité grecque, fils d'Hypérion qui était le prénom initial choisi par Drago, c'est une sorte de compromis, répondit Astoria, gardant son calme, tout du moins extérieurement.

- Fils, dit-il en ignorant ses propos. Il n'y a pas lieu de faire de compromis enfin !

- Si ma présence vous importune, je m'en vais de ce pas."

Elle se leva et lâcha ma main. Elle en était à son quatrième mois de grossesse et ne supportait plus la présence parfois indisposante de mon père.

" Je vous souhaite de passer une excellente après-midi, ."

Elle la salua chaleureusement et se tourna vers son mari.

"."

Elle partit, passant par la porte et le refermant sèchement. Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait de ne pas plus la soutenir mais que pouvais-je sérieusement faire face à mon père ? Néanmoins je me levai à sa suite et la suivis sans un mot ou un regard pour mes parents. Elle me vit alors qu'elle allait vers la bibliothèque et me fit un sourire triste, laissant échapper une larme. Je soupirais la gorge nouée et pris le même chemin qu'elle, espérant faire disparaitre ce sourire qui me trouait le cœur.

* * *

Je sortais de la salle commune des Serpentards me dirigeant vers la tour de l'aile ouest du château de Poudlard. J'arrivais bientôt devant l'entrée du dortoir des Serdaigles et me retrouvais face à un heurtoir en forme d'aigle. Je frappais un coup sur la porte de bois et le bec du rapace s'ouvrit :

" Vous vous trouvez dans une pièce rectangulaire. Les quatre murs ainsi que le sol et le plafond sont recouverts de miroirs. La pièce est complètement vide, seul vous, vous y trouvez. Combien de reflets de vous-même allez-vous voir ?"

Je regardais l'aigle les yeux plisses me demandant comment j'allais répondre à cette énigme quand une voix me sortit de ma concentration :

" Drago ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Je te cherchais, répondis-je tout simplement. Je voulais te voir.

- Cela tombe bien, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi tu sais. Je me suis donnée tant d'arguments et de contre-arguments, de pour et de contre, mais j'en suis toujours revenue à ce fait."

Elle détourna la tête, cherchant du courage et je ne pus m'empêcher en mon fort intérieur de devenir inquiet. Mais elle mît fin à sol mutisme et déclara d'une voix chargée d'émotions :

" Je me suis battue des centaines de dois contre cela mais je suis jalouse, c'est un fait, tu le sais et je ne supporterai pas ton départ. Tu vas bientôt finir ta dernière année et moi juste ma cinquième. Tu vas partir, commencer ta vie d'adulte et moi je resterai la, seule, sans toi. Tu verras d'autres femmes, bien plus belles, mures et expérimentées. Tu m'oublieras Drago, je le sais. Je ne suis que moi, le petite Astoria Greengrass. Je t'aime plus que tout, et j'en souffrirai tellement si tu m'oubliais. Et c'est ce que tu vas faire. Pas tout de suite, mais un jour ou l'autre, alors... Je préfère que ça se finisse ici et maintenant, quand notre amour est encore beau et fort parce que cela me ferais trop mal."

Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes et certaines s'échappaient et coulaient le long de ses joies mais pour moi tout allait au ralenti, j'assimilais difficilement ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Tout s'était arrête momentanément. Elle réprima un sanglot, bouleversée par ses propres mots et me sourit tristement.

" Je suis tellement, tellement désolée."

Son sourire disparut à travers les larmes qui cette fois embrumaient mon regard. Elle s'enfuit précipitamment et je me retrouvais seul, terrassé par la souffrance et le broiement de mon cœur. Je tentais de reprendre contenance mais à quoi bon ? Peu importait après tout. Tout était finit, tout s'écroulait. Plus que tout ce dont j'aurais pu imaginer.

" Jamais...murmurais-je. Jamais ! Criais-je. Jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne t'aurais oubliée..."

Je me collais au mur et me laissais tomber. Je m'imaginais alors toucher une dernière fois sa douce chevelure, embrasser une ultime fois ses lèvres délicieuses, sentir encore une ultime fois sa peau fraiche et fruitée, caresse ses membres fins. Je me maudis en pensant que je me faisais du mal tout seul, encore plus qu'auparavant, en pensant à elle, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher. Et pourtant je savais qu'il ne fallait pas parce que c'était finit.

" Je ne verrais aucun reflet, puisqu'il n'y aura aucune lumière pour m'éclairer dans le noir." murmurais-je.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pardon, pardon, pardon, premièrement pour le retard mais également parce que ce chapitre je l'avais mis en 8ème alors qu'il est 9ème donc je vopus invite à lire le vrai 8ème avant celui-çi. Excusez-moi encore une fois dans la précipitation je n'ai pas fait attention. **

* * *

Le vent soufflait fort, incitant les grands pins à faire de gracieuses révérences. Mais cela n'était pas la cause de mon mal être et des larmes qui perlaient aux coins de mes yeux. Je me tenais debout devant une tombe où l'on pouvait clairement lire l'inscription funèbre gravée sur le marbre de l'épitaphe. Severus Rogue 19560-1998. Et puis en bas, en italique : A un héros qui se battit dans l'ombre durant de nombreuses années avec courage et ruse.

Je me crispai et serrai plus fort la main de ma femme qui, à côté de moi, me caressa l'épaule. Nous étions le 2 Mai 2008 et cela faisait désormais vingt ans que mon parrain avait été assassiné et chaque année, à cette date, celle de la Bataille de Poudlard, j'oscillais entre la culpabilité, les remords et la fierté. Astoria le savait bien que je ne lui avais jamais dit explicitement. Elle l'avait compris et me dit alors :

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Drago, tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort.

- Je le suis… Même si ça me bouffe de l'intérieur je ne peux pas réfuter le fait que je suis responsable. Malgré tes dire, je serai toujours celui qui a été lâche, j'aurais dus faire quelque chose, lui dire de fuir, l'aider, autant qu'il l'avait fait pour moi.

- Drago… Rogue était courageux, à sa manière certes mais courageux. Il s'est battu jusqu'au bout pour une cause qui lui tenait à cœur. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, dès le départ mais il s'est battu.

- Foutu Potter ! »

Elle rit derechef et me sourit tendrement.

« Je pense que c'était une bonne chose, qu'il soit amoureux. Cela l'a sauvé d'une certaine manière. Il n'aurait pas été le même homme si tel n'avait pas été le cas.

- Les femmes ont toujours préféré les crâneurs !

- Lily Potter était intelligente et ce n'était pas son genre de préférer les crâneurs sans cervelles. Severus était son meilleur ami et elle s'est sentie trahie lorsqu'il est entré dans les rangs de Voldemort. Et puis mon chéri, tu es entrain de dire de toi que tu es un crâneur.

- Bien sûr que non voyons ! On est parfait naturellement ou on ne l'est pas, c'est tout. »

Elle fit une moue irrésistible et avec ses yeux pétillants d'une étincelle moqueuse, elle devint soudainement bien trop délicieusement attirante pour que je puisse résister à déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'accrocha à moi et je rompis le contact lorsque le baiser devint un peu trop fougueux pour ce type de circonstance. Rappelons-nous, nous étions dans un cimetière à pleurer et à se honorer les morts. Nous nous éloignâmes alors l'un de l'autre mais je gardais une main dans son dos. Je posai à nouveau le regard sur la stèle de Severus et je dus respirer une grande et longue bouffée d'air, calmant la vague de tristesse qui allait commencer à me submerger. Mais un Malefoy ne pleure pas, un Malefoy ne montre pas ses sentiments. Cela me paraissait tellement loin, et tellement stupide. Et puis Astoria m'avait changé. Elle avait fait de moi un individu bien plus humain qu'avant de la rencontrer. Il y a une dizaine d'années, je n'aurais jamais admis et avouer ce sentiment que je ressentais en ce moment même.

« Il me manque Astoria, chuchotais-je.

- Je sais mon Amour, je sais… »

Je mis ma tête dans son cou et elle me caressa doucement les cheveux. Et lorsque je relevais le visage vers elle, elle m'offrit un sourire désolé qui m'avait auparavant sauvé.

* * *

L'explosion de Rockwood avait été violente et j'avais été propulsé. Alors que je pensais pouvoir faire fit de la douleur qui me prenait légèrement, je retenus une exclamation de terreur. Le Feudeymon s'approchait à une allure démesurée et bientôt il fut sur moi. Les flammes ensorcelées me léchaient le corps, les bras, le visage et la souffrance se fit plus vive et plus forte, s'infiltrant désormais en moi tel un poison. J'avais tellement mal en cet instant. Mon cri déchira le silence puis j'entendis faiblement des bruits de pas. J'espérais vivement qu'ils viennent vers moi, priant même Merlin. L'inconnu lança un sort que je ne connaissais pas et mon cœur fit un bond en reconnaissait la douceur de la voix puis le feu devint moins intense et disparut complètement. Je sentis une main se poser sur moi mais ma vue se troublait et tout devenu flou. J'eus juste le temps de distinguer un halo brun et je m'évanouis, vidé de toute force.

Lorsque je repris conscience, un air résonnait doucement dans ma tête. Tendre et beau, je tentais de trouver la source de ce chant mais n'arrivais à rien. Je décidais alors de me laisser aller à cette voix si familière et si mélodieuse.

_What have I done? I wish I could_

_Away from this ship goin' under_

_Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

'_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it right_

On serra ma main doucement et j'entendis alors des sanglots éclater. Je voulus poser ma main sur la joue de cette personne dont la douleur me bouleversa plus que je ne l'aurais voulue et imaginé. Je souhaitai me lever, faire un geste mais il y avait comme des nargolles dansant dans mon crâne ou comme si un hippogriffe me marchait dessus. Comme un cri perçant digne des sirènes près de mes tempes.

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_

'_Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

'_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it right_

Je dus faire une grimace de douleur, serrer ma main ou je ne sais quoi, mais la voix après être montée dans les aigus, vers la note qui atteignait le paroxysme de la chanson, redescendit et finit en un murmure doux et triste. Mélancolique et la voix se brisa quelque peu.

_So I throw up my fist_

_I will punch in the air_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally, someone will see_

_How much I care!_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

'_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it right_

« Drago. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Astoria… Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, trop vite. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu un seul mot d'elle ni insulte, ni bonjour. Rien. Elle porta ma main à sa bouche et y déposa un baiser. Merlin, ne pas pouvoir la voir rendait chaque sensation plus intense, plus magique, plus forte et plus vraie. Plus belle aussi. La douceur de sa peau, la délicatesse de ses lèvres, la finesse de ses doigts entrelacés aux miens.

« Je suis désolée, si tu savais, si désolée. »

Je le savais oui, à la tristesse dans son intonation, sa sincérité et surtout au fait que c'était Astoria, qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus honnête et puis que je l'aimais. Je n'avais pu, d'aucune façon l'oublier. Ni une seule minute, ni un seul instant.

« Et tu me manques, je savais que ce serait le cas, mais c'est bien plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer, naïve comme je le suis. J'ai cru pouvoir rester loin de toi, ne pas te regarder, mais ta présence m'est indispensable, j'en ai besoin. De tes baisers, de ta main dans la mienne, de ton sourire, de ton regard, de toi tout simplement. Et je m'en veux de t'avoir quitté, et de nous avoir fait souffrir inutilement tous les deux. »

Je bougeais ma tête, peu certes mais elle se tut, à l'affut d'un nouveau geste. Après maintes et maintes tentatives vaines, mes yeux papillonnèrent, s'habituant difficilement à la lumière ambiante. Je tournais ma tête vers elle et aperçus sa longue et belle chevelure, son visage doux et fin et je souris. Une larme perla sur sa joue et elle l'essuya vivement avant de venir se serrer tout contre moi, dans un élan fou. Elle se mit à rire prise par une allégresse de ne pas m'avoir perdu, rassurée, et je la suivis bien trop heureux de la retrouver, de la sentir tout contre moi à nouveau. Elle s'écarta enfin de moi et me sourit, désolée, me demandant pardon par ce simple sourire, si triste. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu et je l'embrassais, lui donnant dans ce baiser tout mon amour ainsi que le pardon qu'elle attendait. Mais les mots parfois ne suffisaient pas, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
